


Dawn [ART]

by shadow_wyvern



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wyvern/pseuds/shadow_wyvern
Summary: Greek Mythology AU with Marco as Hyacinth and Jean as Apollo
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Dawn [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk_elene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Sk_elene! I really liked your prompts for this year Jeanmarco Gift Exchange. I hope you like my interpretation of Greek Mythology AU. Did Hyacinth!Marco die or survive, this will always remain secret...


End file.
